Music is the key
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Ella era su "Llave", su "Musa Inspiradora", siempre estaba a su lado cuando tenía problemas a la hora de componer sus canciones. Advertencia de Loudcest.


**Music is the key:** **Y aquí estamos con la última pareja de este Loudcest Genderbend y lo tenemos ante nosotros: Luke Loud, el último de todos. Pero tranquilos, que continuaré con estos fics de Linka con sus hermanos, lo mismo para Lincoln y sus hermanas, pero todo a su tiempo. Además de que estoy preparando un One Shot especial para AnonimousReader98, ya que él me pidió un Lincoln-Linka y lo tendrá, si puedo entre mañana y el Viernes comienzo a escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre digo: No soy dueño de TLH, éste pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

\- Bien, aquí vamos.- Dijo Luke Loud, el rockero de la familia, mientras que veía lo que había escrito y se preparaba para tocar su guitarra, hacer la prueba, pero cuando empezó, a los pocos segundos desistió, dejó de lo que estaba haciendo, poniendo su instrumento en el estuche, ya que no le gustó para nada lo que había creado.- ¡NO, NO, NO, MIERDA! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡AGH!.- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tirando aquella libreta sobre su cama y golpeando con fuerza una de las paredes de la habitación que compartía con Lane.- ¡MALDITOS VAGOS DE LA BANDA!.- Maldecía a aquellas personas que le habían dejado todo el trabajo para él, cuando se habían puesto de acuerdo de que iban a dividirse las responsabilidades.

Se sentía decepcionado, se sentó en el borde de la cama y llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, intentando darse un masaje para liberarse de toda la presión, pero no podía, eran pocos segundos en los que podía mantenerse tranquilo.

\- _"¿Cómo es posible que nadie de la banda se haya puesto de acuerdo?. Esto tiene que ser una broma, Dios, no, se acabó, si mañana no tienen al menos un 50% de lo que estábamos discutiendo por finalizado, se acabó, me voy a buscar otra".-_ Pensó en esos instantes, recostando su cabeza contra la almohada y así podía relajarse, aunque fuera un poco.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y allí estaba una curiosa: Una pequeña niña albina que lo observaba a su hermano rockero desde el pasillo, al verla, Luke pegó un salto y fue para la puerta.

\- Luke, ¿estás bien, hermano?.- Preguntó la chica de cabellos blancos a él.

\- ¡Linka! Ohh, lo siento mucho, Sis, perdóname si te asustaste con mis gritos.- Corrió, abrió la puerta y la abrazó a la albina.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Todavía tienes problemas con tu banda?.- Quiso saber la chica, mientras que él la invitaba a entrar.

\- Uffff, no me lo recuerdes, todos se hacen los "Hey, Brother, nos vamos a dividir el trabajo para que así lo tengamos listo en una semana": Ya pasaron dos y estamos a la deriva, con bajas y demás, son todos unos lentos de mierda.- Sostuvo Luke con enojo hacia aquella gente.

\- Pero...¿y tus amigos?.- Intervino Linka.

\- Por eso mismo, hermanita, no hacen nada, me dejaron todo para mí, cuando tengo otras responsabilidades aquí.- Alegó el muchacho, quien se sentó a su lado en la cama.- A veces siento que no sirvo para esto, me gusta tocar la guitarra, amo la música, pero...pero siento que todo esto no va para ningún lado.- Dio aquel triste estado suyo, hasta que la albina lo abrazó por la espalda.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquellas canciones que me tocabas cuando era más pequeña?.- Le hizo recordar esos días.

\- Jeje, sí, lo recuerdo, eras toda una bolita con la ropita que llevabas, parecías una conejita.- Recordó el muchacho y sus mejillas se ruborizaban al tenerla cerca a su hermana.- _Y aún lo sigues siendo.-_ Dijo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Luke?.- Preguntó Linka sobre lo último.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, no, no dije nada al respecto.- Mintió el castaño, pero no podía engañarse ni así mismo.

Ella se veía hermosa y más cuando estaba abrazado a su espalda, sin soltarse, lo que había dicho al respecto era verdad: Él la amaba a su "Pequeña Conejita", ella era su Mundo, su vida, no podía sacársela de encima, pero tenía que reconocer que lo hacía era algo prohibido, un Pecado, el incesto no estaba bien visto en las familias de hoy en día y más si era una numerosa como los Louds.

Pronto, Linka se levantó de la cama y tomó la guitarra de Luke, pasándosela al joven castaño, quien se le quedó mirando un buen rato y de ahí se quedaba recostada contra su pecho, provocando que sus mejillas se tornaran carmesí al verla. Era un espectáculo único y, tal vez por impulso u otra "fuerza", el joven pasó sus manos por la cintura de su hermana, acercándola aún más hasta él. ¿Se daría cuenta o no?. No importaba, él la quería tener a su lado, ella era la "Llave de su Música", su "Musa Inspiradora". Pronto, la albina se acercó hasta él, apoyando sus manos contra sus piernas, haciendo un poco de "peso" y de ahí fue hacia sus labios, dándole un tierno beso al chico.

\- Nunca te sientas mal por cosas así, hermano, sé que tú vas a poder triunfar, sin importar lo que no hagan tus amigos, yo tengo Fe en ti. Jamás la pierdas.- Dio ella todo su apoyo al joven.

\- Linka...- Quedó Luke asombrado por el tierno y dulce beso que su hermana le había dado y de ahí, sintiéndose renovado, tomó su guitarra, nuevamente.- Tienes razón, estás en lo cierto.- Sostuvo el rockero y se fue preparando para tocar junto con ella.

\- ¿Me tocarías una de tus canciones, por favor?.- Pidió ella, acostándose contra el pecho del joven y éste se preparaba para tocar.

\- Claro que sí, Baby; pero antes...- Accedió al pedido y de ahí besó a su hermana en los labios una vez más.- Por hacerme ver bien las cosas, que no debo preocuparme por tantas estupideces y mostrarme el camino. Muchas gracias, Sis.- Agradeció y de ahí, tras besarla, comenzó con su "recital", a empezar a tocar la guitarra nuevamente, lleno de positividad a la hora de enfrentar los problemas.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Aquí termina el último de los hermanos Loud con Linka en este Loudcest Genderbend. Tal vez resulte un poco corto, pero prefiero hacer algunos de esta manera, otros largos también. Espero que les guste este pequeño One-Shot, dedicado para todos ustedes.**

 **Cuídense y hasta la próxima, amigos.**


End file.
